De la mente de Hanji Zöe
by EsquizoAkaio
Summary: "Ahh" "Mmh" "Mas" son de seguro los sonidos que acompañan todas las historias que son capaces de surgir en la mente de la sargento Hanji Riren/OneShot/Mundo Alterno/Crédito de la imagen a quien le pertenece


**Bueno, aquí yo otra vez! , esta vez quiero dejarles otro de mis OneShot, que mas adelante quizá ocupe para un fanfic (¿?), en todo caso todo dependerá de que digan ustedes. Sin más que decir, Gracias por leer.**

**Disclameir****: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, ya que estos fueron creados en la mente del fabuloso Isayama **

Bufaba, gruñía, suspiraba y bufaba otra vez.  
>La única razón que tenia para estar ahí era beber, y ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, pues, absolutamente lo contrario.<br>Puto sistema de azar, putos ebrios que cantaban a su alrededor, y especialmente puta necesidad de tener un conductor designado para cargar con ellos mas tarde.  
>-Oi, oi, oi- grito su amiga de lentes pasando su brazo alrededor de su cuello y sentándose en el taburete contiguo al suyo en la barra- ¿Por qué estas tan amargado, Enanin?, ¡Hoy es uno de esos días para de celebrar!<br>Este solo respondió mirando su vaso, donde en lugar de haber vino, o en un caso menos triste cerveza, solo había un poco de soda (de dieta, para empeorar el asunto), además, el no podía decir que ir a beber porque les dieron el día libre fuera una "celebración"  
>-¡Oh vamos!, beber no lo es todo- rio está, entendiendo el mensaje no verbal del mayor.<br>-Y si no lo es todo, ¿Cual es el motivo de tu evidente borrachera?- Hanji le miro extrañada para pronunciar un simple "Yo aun no he bebido"  
>Su estado de abstinencia forzado le había hecho olvidar el simple hecho de que estaba hablando con Hanji, y si la ebriedad era visto como un estado en el que una persona deja fluir todo su ser porque este le nublaba el razonamiento, Hanji era asi todo el tiempo, A diferencia de que esta era capaz de pensar con claridad. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba el cabo mientras continuando con la guerra de miradas que parecía tener con la barra.<br>Suspiro resignado  
>-¿Hanji, no querrías tú conducir mi auto...?- la desesperación era tanta, como para entregarle su preciado Aston Martin DBS a una lunática, maniática por las criaturas de fantasía.<br>Esta sonrió pero prefirió negar la oferta.  
>Al fin y al cabo el aceptarla abría sido privarse a sí misma de una futura situación "Yaoistica", ya que a solo unos metros, cantando junto a su compañero con cara de equino se encontraba un joven moreno, llamado Eren, conocido desde hacia unas semanas por los del ejercito como la debilidad del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.<br>Porque, aunque el enano no fuera consciente, todos los que le rodeaban podían notar lo raro que actuaba desde la llegada del menor.  
>Cabe decir que las miradas dirigidas al trasero del castaño no pasaban inadvertidas para nadie.<br>"Tendré mi escena cueste lo que cueste", se prometió, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?, Eren se encontraba ebrio, y Rivaille completamente fuera de sus casillas.  
>-Reto aceptado- susurro esta para sí misma, dejando la barra y caminando hacia Eren, quien seguía con su canción de "los 10 perritos" solo que el par de ebrios le habían agregado 100 y los habían multiplicado por 6.<br>-Oi Eren- grito para llamar su atención, este solo le miro medio perdido y le sonrió  
>-Comandante Hanji- balbuceó- ¿Necesita algo?<br>-Un favor, o más bien, necesito que hagas una misión de alto riesgo -  
>El muchacho sonrió aun mas grande, sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de autosuficiencia. La comandante confiaba en el, tanto así como para mandarlo a misiones riesgosas.<br>¿Podía ser mejor?  
>-Dar-e lo mejor de mi- respondió arrastrando las "R", causando una extraña sonrisa en Hanji, que al menor al estar ebrio le paso inadvertida<br>"Te tengo"  
>-Necesito que vayas y diviertas a Lev...,er, Rivaille- paso su brazo por el cuello del menor, el cual al escuchar esto y notar de que iba la misión se le había quitado hasta la borrachera. Está le miro divertida, le causaba gracia pensar que el castaño no era consciente de los "sentimientos ocultos" de su compañero- El pobre esta taaaan solo- suspiro e hizo un puchero, en una perfecta actuación de acongojada- ¿No crees que merece un poco de diversión?-<br>Solo escuchar eso provoco la culpa del menor.  
>¡Claro que su capitán merecía diversión!, Se la pasaba todo el día enseñándole bien las técnicas de combate, y aunque algunas veces perdía la paciencia y lo pateaba más de la cuenta el capitán jamás se rendía con él. En algún momento tenía que relajarse, ¿No?<br>-Lo haré- se dijo con convicción para quitar de la mano de Armin (quien descansaba su cara en la mesa) la jarra de cerveza que este sostenía y bebérsela de un golpe.  
>"Tu puedes" se infundió valor.<br>Hanji solía ser una persona melodramática, era cierto. Pero no exageraba al decir que la misión de entretener al capitán Rivaille era una de alto riesgo.  
>Una sola palabra mal dicha, una sola frase descontextualizada y acabaría con un pie sobre su estomago, cara, cabeza..., los posibles lugares donde el sargento podía aplicar dolor eran prácticamente infinitos.<br>Trago duro. Tenía que tener cuidado.  
>Mientras el más bajo se intentaba distraer haciendo una lista de la cantidad de objetos que necesitaban una limpieza extrema, y cuales una media, también sobre el método a usar con cada cosa y la cantidad de tiempo necesario.<br>Algo muy normal para hacer en un bar.  
>Mas un leve carraspeo de garganta le hizo comprender que nuevamente tenia compañía<br>-Rivaille Hei-chou- medio tartamudeo el castaño, causándole una sensación de diversión al de mayor edad (claro está)  
>-¿Mmh?-<br>En un principio, al acercarse Eren se había sentido sumamente confiado (culpa al alcohol), pero se le había ido una pequeña cosa en su plan.  
>Podía hablar con el capitán, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera pero el tema era, ¿De qué?, porque aunque no era la primera vez que hablaban, rara vez era sin tener un motivo aparente.<br>-¿Puedo...?- se aclaro la garganta ya que su voz había sonado increíblemente patosa al hablar "Ugh"-¿...acompañarle durante un rato..., capitán?-  
>El más bajo bufo<br>-¿Qué, te aburrieron los sinsentidos de los ebrios?, O ¿Es que no eres lo suficientemente idiota para mantener una conversación con ellos sin dejarte en vergüenza?-  
>-N-no es eso..., solo quería hacerle compañía...- Susurro Eren, con un rostro que le causaría envidia a un tomate<br>-Ahórratela, no necesito ver beber a nadie-  
>-Pe-pero yo quiero que se divierta, Heichou...-<br>Hanji miraba la escena bastante molesta, y casi bordeando la desesperación. Había que ser idiota para no notar lo beneficiosa que era la situación  
>"Hay que ser muy Rivaille"<br>Tenia al chico que le gustaba frente a él, medio bebido y además entregado completamente a su voluntad.  
>"¿Es que los hombres no saben hacer Yaoi de calidad?" se preguntaba a punto de llorar en su mente.<br>Para comenzar la pareja estaba mal.  
>El que debería haberse estado comportado como Uke ahí sin duda era Rivaille y no Eren. (Porque si, a la de lentes se le hacía más atractivo un Uke tsundere que uno sumiso).<br>Para continuar, Eren debería haberse acercado a Rivaille y haberle comido el cuello, mientras, este soltaría leves gemidos y diría algo así como "No..., ah, estas ebrio, Mgh ah, no lo recordarás mañana" o algo como "No mhh, nos juegues así con-con ah, migo...", luego el castaño le respondería con una declaración de amor muy varonil que incluiría marca de propiedad para luego llevárselo hasta el baño y meterle todo su amor por el culo.  
>"Malditos ignorantes del buen Yaoi" volvió a gimotear mirando hacia el techo con un puño sobre el sitio donde estaba su corazón.<br>Si no veía algo homosexual pronto realmente tendría que intervenir, y eso no sería algo lindo... Para ellos.  
>Y entonces, como si Shungiku Nakamura la hubiera escuchado, vio a Eren acercarse al oído de Rivaille, y luego a este ultimo dejando oír una leve, muy leve risa que fácilmente podía pasar por un ataque de parte del sargento.<br>"¿¡Será posible?!" grito su mente, mientras ella corría para poder acercarse un poco a la pareja.  
>-¿Es enserio...?- pregunto el capitán mientras Eren con el rostro aún más rojo miraba hacia el suelo<br>-No se ría por favor- rogaba- me costó mucho poder confesarlo  
>El contrario seguía haciendo ese sonido que más que risa parecía ataque de asma, mientras negaba con la cabeza<br>-No voy a golpearte si es lo que crees..., pero, tendrás que compensarme por todo este tiempo de pena y dudas  
>Eren asintió - Hare lo que sea con tal de que me perdone Heichou...-<br>-Bueno,... Tendrás que asear mi habitación por-el capitán poso su dedo sobre su labio, sospesando la idea-...un mes-  
>El menor iba a reclamar cuando un estruendoso "Kya!" se escucho desde el piso, donde Hanji se encontraba rodando y con un notorio sangrado nasal.<br>"¡Finalmente!, ¡Finalmente!" gritaba la mente de la castaña "¡Finalmente el enanin se le ha declarado!" la euforia corría a través de su cuerpo.  
>¡Tendría Yaoi en vivo y en directo!<br>"En definitiva lo de asear su habitación tiene que ser un excusa, un particular modo de decir que le dará contra la pared hasta que incluso el muro pierda su virginidad, o que le lavaría hasta las entrañas con su enorme..." (En la mente de la comandante los bajitos le tienen grande)  
>Otro "Kya" salió de los labios de la castaña cuando noto que ambos, Eren y Rivaille la estaban mirando, y lo siguiente que vio fue sus propios pies mientras escapaba a una velocidad inimaginable<br>-¿Qué cojones fue eso...?- murmuró el capitán mientras el moreno negaba, incapaz de dar un respuesta lógica-..., Entonces- continuó con lo que estaban hablando- ¿Realmente creíste que te mataría por romper mi plumero?..., mocoso idiota-rió (ataque asmático, ¿Donde?)-agradece que tengo bastantes-  
>-...bueno, realmente sentía venir mi muerte por eso, capitán...-<br>El otro solo negó divertido  
>-Y dime, mocoso idiota, ¿Lograste quitar esa mancha de tú pantalón?, realmente es una molestia verla resaltando en tu trasero todo el tiempo...-<br>Eren rio ante el comentario dándose cuenta de lo que había logrado hacer: Una conversación con el capitán. Una que el mayor parecía disfrutar. Notarlo logro relajarlo (y es que estar ante él, con su cara de asesino era algo para personas con mucho nervio o que en sí, apreciaran muy poco el valor de su vida), haciéndolo incluso olvidar el extraño modo de actuar de la sargento.  
>Eso hasta que al día siguiente medio ejercito felicitaba a la "nueva pareja" y les prometían todo su apoyo junto con su discreción.<br>- Esa cuatro ojos de mierda me las pagara...- se prometió Rivaille esa mañana, yendo en busca de sus armas.


End file.
